The Demon's Lover
by XxSugarxX2010
Summary: A companion piece to Blood Moon. You do not have to read that story before you read this one. See why Lilliana turned out to be the way that she is. M for violance
1. Chapter 1

**I love little plot bunnies that just like to hop around in your mind for a while. I still do not own **_**Twilight**_**. This piece does not have to be read with **_**Blood Moon**_**, it is a standalone but it does have my OC telling the story so you have been warned. **

**Lilliana's POV**

"Sorin, to your left!" I bellowed out at my husband who was about to be ganged up on buy the shifters that out tribe was fighting. As I was looking out for him one shifter decided that it would be a good idea to jump on my back. "Sorry not on this sun," I told the monster as I pulled it off of my back and ripped its head off its neck.

"Mother!" I looked over to the left to see my son shoving his hand through a beast's chest to pull out its heart a second later. One of them must have gotten me because the next thing that I know I am surrounded by darkness.

"Oh, you are alive, how lucky for me," I heard an unknown woman say from my right side. "This is very lucky for me. Did you know that I have been watching you and your tribe for a while now? I have seen you rip your own sisters' heart out with your bear hands, just like your son did, did you teach him that? I also see the beast that dwells inside of your soul. I know that if you were to be judged by your spirits you would be sent to hell for that monster. Yes, I think that it would be best for you to become my first child." She told me as I felt two cold hands on my face. _I am no child_ I wanted to yell at the still unknown female, but my body did not want to respond to my brain. "I can see that you will be of great use to me when I fight those mutts," she hissed out as I heard her move over me. "You have better survive this change," with that I felt her rip into my throat with something that felt like teeth.

At first all I felt was the pull of my blood out of my body, then the fire began within what little blood that I had left. The pain was intense but I kept my screams of pain in as I ground my mouth shut. If my tribe leader would hear me give into this pain he would have me killed that moment. _There is no room for the weak in this tribe_ I heard myself say to my children not two moons ago. I was telling them the saying of our tribe, a tribe that would kill our own for going against the word of our leader. It was a saying that meant so much but at the same time so little to our tribe.

As I burned I thought of my Sorin, my three children and my tribe. I wondered if my children were still alive, I wondered if my Sorin made it out of the battle with his life. But that was as far as my thoughts went back to the bitch that did this to me, the bitch that refused me entrance to Hell like I deserve. _I will have my vengeance one sun up!_ I sworn to myself as I started to focus on the training that I have gone through all my life. I lost myself in those thoughts as I was, I did not know when brother sun gave way to sister moon or when sister moon was relieved by brother sun.

I soon noticed that the burn was leaving my hands and feet and was retreating up to my heart. If I thought that it was bad when it was my whole body was on fire, it was nothing compared to the fire in my heart as it was speeding up before it stopped all together. With the fire gone I listened to the area around me making sure that, that bitch was nowhere in the area, not hearing anything I opened my eyes for the first time in who knows how long to see that sister moon was high in the sky and that she was full. _I have been out for three sun ups_, I thought in shock.

"So you are up," The female voice said from the doorway, blocking my only exit. I finally got my first look at her, from her red eyes to her snow white skin I knew that she was not human. Her clothing was not from around that was for sure as she was in a white dress, it was clean and she looked like she was an angel, and angel for the evil spirits but an angel nonetheless. "My name is Lilith, what is yours?" She asked showing me pure white teeth. Her tone of voice was starting to get on my nerves and I wanted nothing more than to kill her now, but I had questions and she was the only that could answer them. _Get your answers first than kill her_ I thought to myself.

"Lilliana," I hissed out as she took a step closer to me, making me edge closer to the back wall.

"Well Lilliana, let's get you a human to drink," she turned her back on me and I felt like she just discarded me, saying that I was beneath her. I let her take a few steps before I had her on the floor with me sitting on her chest. "You are my child you are not to use this kind of behavior against me!" She hissed me trying to get me off of her.

"I don't think so bitch!" I slammed her head into the ground of the hut that she had taken me to. "I have questions for you and you will answer them you understand me?" I asked her when I placed my teeth to her throat on instinct. I didn't get a vocal response from her but I did get a nod. "What did you do to me?" I growled out at her.

"You are now vampire," she was shaking against me not looking me in the eyes, "more precisely the second vampire to ever exist. You are my child and I am your maker."

"Why is my throat burning?" I hissed in her face again this time I sprayed her with a clear liquid that came from my mouth. "What is that?"

"Your throat is burning because of your thirst for blood," she cried out as the liquid made its way into her eyes. "That is your venom, I don't know what it can do to another vampire but it is what changes a human into one of us. It also will kill a werewolf slowly and painfully though it will only cause pain to a shifter." She cried out as I dug my nails into her throat. "You cannot kill me! You want to kill the shifters that tried to kill you but did kill you husband and child. Go and get your vengeance on them! I can take you to their home," she tried to reason with me.

"Take me to them and then I will kill you how I see fit." I hissed as I pushed her once more into the ground before standing up and letting her stand slowly as well.

"The fight has not truly left you," she said as she stood and started to walk out of the hut once more. I could smell the decay of those recently fallen in the distance. "Try to keep up," she told me as she took off into the woods. I wasn't going to let her get away from me, I still needed to make her pay for what she did to me, so I took off after he and had her in my sights in a few moments.

Even though we were running through the woods, I didn't fear running into the trees at the speed that we were going at. I knew as a human that I could run through the forest without being detected or running into the trees, so how different could it have be now that I was a vampire. "When will we get to them?" I asked hearing my voice for the first time not growling or hissing, it was different that is for sure.

"Soon my child soon," She said not looking at me, but she did laugh at me when I growled at her called me a child. "You need to stop growling at me or we will fight," she snarled at me but still didn't look at me.

"Lead me to the pack of mutts first, than we can fight!" I roared at her just barely stopping myself from jumping on her back and ripping her apart. It wasn't long before I could smell the stench of dog, _I hope that they cannot smell me_ I thought as I hopped up into a tree to my right. _Don't hear me, don't see me_ I thought as I crouched down on my branch.

"Lilliana, are you still here?" I heard my maker whispered under me. I rustled the branch to my left to make her look up at me but she still couldn't find me. "Are you up there?" She asked in wonder.

"Where else would I be?" I asked confused making her eyes snap in my direction but it was like she still looked right through me. "Can you not see me?"

"No I cannot see you," she said in awe. "You are better than I could have ever hoped for as a child." She finished as she crouched down to the ground. "Now listen to me, they are not that far from here, I will follow you but I will not fight with you." She said as she nodded her head in front of us.

"It is better that you stay out of my way," I told her as I hopped from tree to tree above her. "If you try to interfere, you will die as well," I told her as I jumped down from my tree and onto a male's back before I bashed his head in by slamming it on the rocky ground. The smell of his blood made me lose all thought, beside the one to feast on those around me. Red filled my vision as the rest of the pack came into the clearing and starting to come after me.

"They are gone now," I heard Lilith say from behind me, snapping me out of my red haze. I looked around and saw, while I didn't remember anything, the whole pack was scattered across the clearing. "How is your thirst?" she asked though she didn't move closer to me.

"The burn is gone," I told her as looked at her. What I said was true, while the burn was gone I felt oddly full. _No reason to tell her that,_ I thought as my anger for her started to come back to me. "However, I still wish to kill you!" I barked out as I started to stalk towards her.

"I hope you enjoy this life, Lilliana for this is where I leave you," she told me before she bowed and left me alone with the smell of death surrounding me. "I suggest you go back to see your fallen comrades!" I heard her say from somewhere behind me.

I could still smell blood, coming from someplace close to my nose, very close to me. I was going to rub my face with my hands to try to help me figure out what happened, a habit that I kept from my human life. As my hands got closer to my face the smell of blood got stronger, I looked at my hand to see that they covered in the red liquid. _I need a bath_, I thought as I looked at my arms legs and chest and saw more of the liquid covering me. Without second thought I started walking towards an area that I knew to have a small, but deep, stream.

Getting to the stream was harder than I thought. The blood that was covering my body was starting to make my throat burn, and I just wanted to bite into my skin to get all the blood off of me. _I will kill her!_ I thought once more as I started licking my hands clean. By the time that I got where I needed to go, both my hands were clear of the liquid that was making my thirst flare. Before I got into the water, with my clothing on for it needed washed as well, I looked into the water to see that my face was also covered.

I slipped into the stream as I was rubbing my shoulder I hissed in pain. I looked down to see four cuts that were slowly healing on my shoulder. It would be painful but I knew that I could handle it, I just hoped that it would be healed soon. When I was done in the stream, brother sun was just starting to rise when I had all the blood off of my body and out of my hair.

I found myself going towards where I smelt death and decay, more than the clearing that I left the pack. I didn't go there because it was my tribe, my brothers and sisters in war; I went there because I had to say goodbye to my husband and son. The scene that was before me was nothing that I could ever hope to forget. I saw my tribe members' dead on the forest floor and the enemy's that we were fighting against. _At least I know that they went down fighting_, I thought going over to my son and brushing his hair from his face. "I am sorry that I wasn't able to protect you, Jace." I told him kissing his forehead and walked over to my Sorin. "I will miss you dearly, my love." I told him giving him a peck on his lips.

I walked away from the life that I knew forever, and I made a promise to myself that I would never look back. I also promise that Lilith will meet her end by my hand.

**AN- I hope that you have enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you for your time! I just want to point out that yes I do play MTG that is where I got three names (Jace, Sorin and Lilliana) all are planeswalkers.**

**Sugar**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight, as I have said before I may be Stephanie M., I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. This takes place a few years from the first year.**

**Lilliana's POV**

As I began traveling, I learned that the thirst was nearly crippling. I also learned that if I was not around humans I could drink from animals, though I had to drink more for the burn to die down. I also learned that I hate the taste of animal blood, it makes me gag, and that I feel sloshy after I gorge myself in the blood of animals.

Since my maker has left me, so many moons ago, I have yet to meet another of our kind. I would have thought that she would have created another one by now. I still have yet to see what my venom can do to a vampire, but if you get marked by another supernatural it will leave a mark like the one on my shoulder from my first day in this life.

The burn in my throat was starting to back, it never stays away for long. I don't smell any human around but I do smell wolves in the area. Not ideal but if it can get the burn away, if even for sun, I will do it. I run to where I smell blood and am shocked to see humans, but it's not human that I smell. I hope that they taste like human and not animal.

The sun hits my skin and I hope that the colors that bounce off don't catch their attention. I notice that one is smelling the air, it must have caught my scent briefly before I wished that they could smell me. I hope that they cannot see or hear me either.

"Is there a reason you are smelling at the air for nothing pup?" I heard one of the older creatures in the clearing ask the pup.

"I thought that I smelled something sickingly sweet." The pup answered getting the attention of the rest of the others. "I cannot smell it anymore, sorry." He finished as he looked at the ground.

"Kenessos, go see if you can find out what that pup was smelling," I heard the older creature say again, it must have been the leader. "If you find something bring its head back to me." He growled out the creatures orders.

"Of course my alpha," the male closest to the pup said before starting to walk towards the place that I was hiding. I jumped up into the tree to make sure that I wouldn't be spotted right away. "Come out wherever you are," he said as he walked under my tree. He smelled so bad but I had to have blood, my throat was on fire.

"Give me your blood," I hissed as I jumped on his back before digging my teeth into his neck. His blood was sweet but it had an animal edge to it that I didn't care for but I needed it so bad!

"Get off you bitch!" I head him try to growl out but it was just a grumbled mess. In a last ditch effort to get me off of him he dug his nails into my back before dragging them up. I knew the moment that he was dead for his nails fell out of my back and he buckled to the ground taking me with him. With the burn slightly less I walked back to the edge of the clearing.

I kept walking as a red haze started to cloud my vision. I looked at the creatures before me and I knew that they would be a challenge and I relished in it. "The smell is back," I heard the pup yell again as he looked right at me. With that all rest of them looked at me and I knew that I would get a great fight out of this.

"Kill her!" The alpha hissed out and the pack growled and attacked me. I snapped the neck of the first one that came my way and shoved my hand through the chest of the second one that came my way. "I want her head!" I heard him say again as one managed to get its teeth in my shoulder. I grabbed their hair and used them as a bat against its pack. With a second left I grabbed it and ripped its throat out with my teeth. Only a little bit of the blood went down my throat but the rest ran down my chin and down the front of my chest.

"If you want me dead, you will have to do it yourself!" I roared out as more attacked my back but were soon taken care of. "Fight me! You act like the leader when it comes to orders, start acting like one by fighting me!" I growled out at him as I stalked towards him. I didn't give him time to act before I had my thighs around his neck and flipped him to the ground. "Your blood will satisfy me," I said licking my teeth as I had a crazy smile on my face. He started to struggle but I just moved down his body so that I was sitting on his stomach. I bent to lick his neck before I bit and for the second time on this sun I felt someone life's blood run down my throat and through my body.

When his blood was drained I looked around me to see that only ten were died not counting the one that was under me, the rest must have ran off while I was busy killing their leader the cowards. I licked my lips and started to stand, getting a hiss of pain out of me. I looked down at my side where the pain was coming from and saw angry red marks on my body as well as the wasted blood that was sprayed all over my body. Looks like need a bath soon.

I heard the sound of running water to the left, I took off towards the sound and promise of getting clean.

"So you are Lilliana?" I heard a male say from behind me. Without thinking I bit into his shoulder, but he got me back by biting my upper arm.

"How do you know my name?" I hissed out when he let go of me. "Who are you?" I asked as an afterthought.

"I am Zander," The brown haired man said as he rubbed his shoulder where I bit him. "Lilith told me about her great warrior and what a savage she is. I can see now that our maker was correct with calling you both." He said causing me to tilt my head to left in confusion. Why would my maker call me hers and what is a savage? I wonder. This man was from nowhere near my old tribe for his voice was like nothing I have ever heard.

"What is a savage?" I asked trying out the word for the first time.

"A savage is someone brutal or unrestrained. You easily ripped a whole back of shifters by yourself in a matter of moments." He told me as he watched me like I would jump him again at any given moment. "She always says that you were her pride and joy. Her only regret was letting you get away from her." He told me and I didn't believe him one bit.

"I think that you are lying to me," I told him as I circled him noticing that he had a scar on him from my teeth, so that is what vampire venom does to another vampire. "No matter what others tell me what she thinks I will still kill her!" I growled out at him making him jump. "Next time you see her tell her I have not forgotten what she did to me!" I sprayed venom in his face before I pushed him into the lake before us. I joined him in the lake a few moments after that, part of it was to wash my clothing and skin and the other part was to make sure that he knew that I was serious when I told him that I would kill our maker should she give me the opportunity to do so.

I watched him swim to the shore and watched him climb out of the water before I surfaced after him. I looked at his face to see that he was disgusted with me, I don't know what for but he was. "Why would you want to kill her? She gave you this life! She is the reason that you are alive!" He hissed at me.

"She destroyed me! I am supposed to be with my husband and son that were killed on the battle field. I am meant to be rotting in hell for my sins, for the spirits cannot forgive all the blood on my hands." I told him but I did not go to the shore to be with him on the sand. "She is the reason that I wanted to kill my tribe when I went back to them because of their blood. I will not blame her for everything that has gone wrong with my life but there are something's that I can never forgive." I told him before I ducked my head back under the water to get the blood fully off of me.

"You sure could not have spilled that much blood when you were human," he told me when I resurfaced. "How old were you when you were turned? You said you were married with a child."

"Yes his name was Sorin, and we had three children Jace, Elspeth and Gildeon. As for age I do not know how you did age but in my tribe I was 216 moons." I told him swimming over to the sure and pulled myself up into the shore. "I have been in countless battles so I have lost count of the number that I have killed on the battle field. I do know that I am the reason that seven in my tribe are dead, one of them my own uncle and another one my own daughter. All seven of them were killed because they talked back to our leader. Do not tell me that you know what I am and am not for you do not know!" I hissed at him.

"Very well I will stop trying to say what I think about you than," he said with a small smile on his face. "I will inform our maker that you are looking for her," he said as he turned to leave me one the shore watching brother sun starting his decent down so that sister moon can rise on the opposite side of the way that I was looking. "Far well sister, I hope to see you again and maybe next time you will not be covered in the blood of your kill." He told me as I heard him take off.

"Not likely," I answered him but only loud enough that the calm wind could hear. I know that my day will come when I am overcome by an enemy and I will be able to join my family in hell.

Life went on and it was like I was in a never ending nightmare. The rage that I kept locked in this cage all my life, felt like it was trying to escape. I feel like I am waiting for someone to come along and wake me from this and I will be back with my late husband's arms around me in our bad with our children just a few feet away.

My life is now a living hell that I can't escape and now that I am alone I can't even escape myself. I know that I can't control myself all the time and scares me, I fear that the darker side of me will take over and I will be lost completely. If I would say that I love this life I would being lying to myself, no matter how much I have tried I cannot love myself right now.

I need to be tamed, or at least this animal that I have become needs to.

**AN- Can you tell what song that I was listening to when I started to write my notes for this chapter? "216 moons" is the same as saying 18 year's old. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and if you have suggestions for what you would like to see let me know, I may or may not put it in the story. If you sign your review or if you PM me your idea, I will make sure that you get your dues for your ideas. I love you all, until next time, Sugar, kisses**


End file.
